you have all my heart, but you don't know
by Marya Kitaragi
Summary: mereka berdua saling mencintai tapi kenapa setiap bertemu hanya pertarungan yang tejadi?. Warning : Yaoi...! itakaka, don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if this not your favorite pairing, but i love this couple so much...

Pairing: Itachi Uchiha x Kakashi Hatake.

Prologue

Kakashi's part

Aku sejenak memandangi langit, mencoba menangkap lagi ingatan samar tentang orang itu.

"kakashi-sensei, sekarang saatnya berangkat." Teriakan naruto terdengar kencang dari bawah rumahku, saatnya berangkat menuju tempatku sendiri, bukan di pelukannya.

Itachi's part

Aku ingin memeluknya, kembali di saat aku masih bersamanya. Aku belum rela meninggalkannya, dia kekasihku.

"itachi, apa yang kau pikirkan?" kisame membangunkanku dari khayalanku, sekarang saatnya, saat dimana aku akan mendapatkannya lagi. Kekasihku.

Sorry, in the first, i'm so sorry.

Mungkin ini tak terlalu bagus, yah ini hanya dibuat untuk memuaskan nafsuku.

Aku ingin melihat tentang 2 orang ini.

Aku ingin melihat "uke" mirip kakashi dan "seme" terlihat sepert itachi.

Mereka berdua mempunyai tanggung jawab masing masing

Dan yang pastinya jalan masing masing,

Sehingga terlihat kayak 2 orang dewasa dan gaya cool-nya mendukung.

Please Enjoy It...

Terlihat dari pintu masuk konoha ada orang yangmencurigakan datang, tapi tak satu pun mempersalahkannya karena semua sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing.

"kakashi-sensei, kenapa kau tak mengajarku?" naruto sedang marah dengan gurunya karena lebih memilih sasuke dibanding dirinya.

"bukan begitu, naruto." Sejenak gurunya melihat sasuke yang ada di sebelah naruto.

"aku juga tidak mau melatihnya, dia sangat mirip dengan orang itu. Kalau boleh aku ingin menjauh darinya, tapi aku tak ingin dia terhasut seperti orang itu." Yah kata kata ini sudah pasti hanya diucapkan oleh kakashi dalam hatinya.

Kakashi mengusap rambut naruto dan memperkenalkannya dengan guru barunya, awalnya naruto memang hampir tak setuju tetapi setelah dipaksa akhirnya ia mau juga.

"kakashi, kenapa kau tak mengajar naruto saja?." Sasuke menanyakan itu di tengah perjalanan.

"karena ia akan lebih hebat kalau diajar dengan guru yang sama seperti ayahnya." Kakashi sedikit mengingat masa lalu dengan minato namikaze, hokage ke 4.

"ayahnya?, ngomong ngomong aku tak pernah ingat dia memperkenalkan ayahnya atau ibunya. Sejak awal bukannya ia tinggal sendirian." Sasuke mencoba bertanya agar mendapatkan kepastian.

"eh... memang siapa ya, ayahnya...?" kakashi pura pura tidak tau tapi hanya tak ingin memberi tau.

"sudah sekarang yang penting adalah belajar, kau tak boleh kalah dari gaara itu." Sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi memang tujuan yang sebenarnya.

"aku tidak akan kalah." Keseriussan sudah meliputi sasuke, sekarang yang penting adalah chidori. Ilmu itu akan berguna.

Perjalanan menuju perbukitan memang jauh, apalagi harus menanjak memakai tangan. Sasuke memang belum sembuh total tapi bukan berarti dia boleh bermalas-malasan. Pelatihan segera dimulai setelah sasuke berhasil naik ke bukit itu dalam jangka waktu yang ditentukan oleh kakashi. Awalnya sasuke harus mencoba beberapa kali tapi di ke-4 kalinya ia berhasil.

"sasuke, bolehkan aku bertanya padamu tentang satu hal?." Kakashi memulai pembicaraan di istirahat sasuke.

"memang apa itu?." Sasuke hanya menenangkan tubunya dan mengembalikan chakranya.

"apa... apa kau masih ingin membunuh itachi uchiha." pembicaraan ini mungkin agak membuat sasuke kesal.

"aku masih, tapi sekarang aku harus mengalahkan orang tanpa alis dari desa tanah itu. Kalau tak bisa aku tak akan pernah mengalahkan dia." Bahkan menyebut namanya saja, sasuke enggan. Memang jahat sekali "dia".

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tapi senyum sedih. Suatu hari dan ini pasti, aku akan melihat muridku bertempur dengan orang itu.

"kenapa aku bahkan tak ingin menyebut namanya, itu sama seperti sasuke yang juga enggan menyebut namanya." Kakashi berbicara dalam hatinya.

"ayo, kakashi. Latihan dimulai." Sasuke serius dan menatap mata kakashi dengan semangat.

"andai aku bisa melupakannya, pasti aku bisa hidup tanpa harus memikirkannya." Lagi lagi berbicara dalam hati, tak sebuah kata-pun yang akan dikeluarkan kakashi tentang orang itu dan dia.

Latihan dimulai sampai hari sudah sore, waktu malam pun dipakai untuk berlatih. Istirahatnya hanya 3 jam yang ditotalkan seluruh istirahat satu hari penuhnya. 21 jam berlatih tanpa ampun, walaupun kadang agak menyiksa badan pelajar dan pengajarnya.

"kakashi, bisakah kamu sedikit serius." Entah berapa kali sasuke melontarkan ucapan itu ke kakashi. Kakashi hanya terdiam.

Sekali lagi kakashi melihat ke langit, mencoba bahwa waktu bisa diulang kembali ke masa ketika itu tidak terjadi, kakashi mencoba berharap bahwa ada meteor yang jatuh sehingga umat manusia musnah, hal yang tak masuk akal.

"kau sedang memikirkan siapa?." Sasuke bertanya setelah melihat kakashi yang hanya diam memandangi langit.

"hanya orang yang kucintai, dulu... ." ya dulu, untuk kakashi dan orang itu. Kisah cinta mereka tak lagi suci ketika baru pertama kalinya bertemu, kisah mereka telah terdonai. Mereka kini orang lain walaupun hati mereka tetap satu


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Itachi, ketika aku bertemu denganmu sekali lagi apa yang harus kukatakan?. Apa harus kukatakan kerinduanku yang berlebihan padamu?." Kakashi heran dengan firasatnya bahwa tak lama lagi dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Kakashi, hanya sebentar lagi aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Itachi menatap foto mereka berdua yang masih kecil dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

* * *

"Kakashi, sebentar lagi kita harus pergi ke ujian chunin. Lama sekali kau harus bersiap-siap." Sasuke marah dengan senseinya yang dari tadi seperti tidak peduli dengan nasibnya di ujian chunin.

"Sebentar Sasuke, kau harus tahu kalau banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu termasuk tentang jurus barumu." Sasuke hanya bisa duduk di sebelah Kakashi untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Lalu persingkat saja itu." Sasuke menemukan kata kata yang cocok untuk membalas perkataan Kakashi.

"Jurus barumu hanya bisa digunakan 2 atau 3 kali saja, kalau lebih dari itu akan berakibat fata." Kakashi berbicara seperti tidak ada rasa bersalah.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan itu berulang kali." Sasuke meledak, padahal biasanya dia bisa menahan emosinya.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, kau tahu itu. Lagipula tak usah terburu buru dalam berbuat selagi masih banyak kesempatan yang ada, lihatlah langit tetap bersinar dengan cerah walaupun ada seseorang yang mengutuk dunia ini." Kata kata Kakashi membuat Sasuke kebingungan padahal dia adalah murid paling pintar se-konoha.

"Langit, apa hubungan langit dengan tak usah terburu-buru." Sasuke mencoba bertanya walaupun mungkin hanya karena ia keceplosan.

"Hahahaha, kau akan mengerti nanti sasuke. Kalimatku ini bukan untuk kau pahami tapi rasakanlah apa yang kukatakn padamu dalam kalimat ini." Kakashi berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mentap ke lapangan tempat ujian chunin diadakan.

"Sekarang saat yang tepat untukmu pergi ke ujian chunin,. Ayo Sasuke." Kakashi menatap Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangan tapi tak kunjung cowok dengan rambut hitam dan mata tanpa ekspresi ini membalas sambutan tangannya. Dia terus melihat ke bawah.

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu?." Muncul sedikit rasa khawatir di diri Kakashi karena memaksakan Sasuke untuk berlatih seharian padahal walaupun berbakat sekalipun dia tetap manusia.

Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab dan hanya terus menatap ke bawah, saking penasaran dan khawatir Kakashi mengangkat wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya sampai mata hitam tanpa ekspresi menatap mata hitam malasnya Kakashi.

"Kau kenapa?." Sekarang ekspresi 3 mata hitam itu kebingungan, mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkan lawan bicaranya.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang kuungkapkan tentang langit itu?." Seketika sepasang mata hitam itu terbelalak karena satu buah mata hitam yang sama sepertinya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, sebanyak apapun kau pikirkan lau tak akan mengerti Sasuke. Kau akan paham ketika ada orang yang kau cintai sepenuh hatimu." Kakashi menatap Sasuke, mencoba agar pemilik darah asli Uchiha ini mengerti yang dia ucapkan tadi.

"Berarti itu masih lama lagi." Tanpa ada kata kata yang menunjang ucapan Sasuke itu, Kakashi sudah mengerti seratus persen maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"_Anak ini masih diselimuti rasa kebencian terhadap dia." Kakashi tetap tak berani memanggil nama orang itu, karena dia tahu sekali ia memanggilnya maka kenangan manis maupun pahit akan terungkap kembali._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kakashi?." Sasuke bertanya ke sensei-nya karena di matanya tersirat bahwa ada sesuatu menjanggal di pikran si jonin hebat ini.

"Tak ada Sasuke, ayo kita pergi. Kau mau terlambat?. Yah walaupun kita memang sudah terlambat." Mendengar kata kata itu, Sasuke langsung marah dan mencoba untuk menahan emosinya walaupun Kakashi tau bahwa murid jeniusnya ini sedang marah dengannya.

"_Sasuke kau akan tahu nanti, ketika hatimu bisa memaafkan dia. Kau masih sama sepertiku yang masih belum mau memaafkannya tapi rasa cintaku lebih besar daripada rasa kesalku padanya."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ngomong ngomong, sorry banget ya kalau cerita ini agak mellow dan terlalu... aku gak biasa buat cerita yang dimediakan di tulisan, biasanya sih di otak hehehehehehe... walaupun kalian gak terlalu suka dengan ceritaku, dukung aku ya!.**

**Chapter 3**

"Aku tiba di Konoha dengan keadaannya yang berhancuran, tapi hanya satu tujuanku." Itachi berkata dengan datar seperti tidak ada yang salah.

"Pertempuran terjadi, nasib Konoha sedang dipertaruhkan." Kakashi menatap sekeliling dan mulai menyerang seluruh orang yang dianggap musuh.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, kalian terlambat pada ujian chunin." Juri langsung membentak ke Sasuke dan Kakashi ketika mereka berdua muncul di tengah lapangan.

"Ah, gomenasai. Apa Sasuke didiskualifikasi?." Juri menggeleng dan ada perasaan gela di hati Kakashi maupun Sasuke.

"Untung Kazekage dan Hokage memberikan pengunduran jadwal pertandingan. Jangan biarkan dia mengikuti kebiasaanmu, Kakashi Hatake." Mendengar kata-kata itu, Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa.

"Sasuke, beraninya kamu terlambat. Apa kamu takut kalau kamu kalah." Naruto langsung muncul dan memarahi Sasuke yang hanya menghela nafas melihat Naruto.

"Kamu tak usah pikirkan tentangku, ngomong ngomong apa kamu menang." Naruto langsung menjawab dengan senyuman lebar dan ancungan jempolnya yang berarti iya.

"Hah, usuratonkachi memang hebat. Aku jadi menantikan untuk melawanmu." Naruto awalnya terkejut tapi langsung tersenyum dan membalas Sasuke.

"_Enak sekali menjadi anak kecil yang hanya menatap dunia, yah walaupun dulu aku bukan begitu." Kakashi tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua anak didiknya yang melingkarkan jari tanda bahwa itu janji._

"Naruto, ayo pergi ke atas. Pertarungan Sasuke sudah dinantikan semuanya." Naruto langsung marah mendengarku yang hanya memuji Sasuke dan bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Naruto pergi dengan Shikamaru dan disusul denganku di belakang Naruto.

_"Naruto sudah mulai dewasa, akan ada saatnya ia akan mengerti dunia ini." Kakashi menatap pundak yang sekarang sedang merangkul temannya dengan senang._

_"Yah, kuharap itu tidak terlalu cepat, Naruto."_

Kakashi menonton pertandingan Sasuke dan orang dari desa angin itu dengan tampang biasa, Kakashi yakin bahwa jurus yang sudah diajarkannya pada Sasuke akan membuat Sasuke memenangkan pertandingan dengan aman.

"Kakashi-sensei, orang itu sangat berbahaya. Apakah keadaan Sasuke aman?." Naruto khawatir terlihat sekali di wajahnya.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Sasuke akan menang, percaya denganku." Pertarungan berjalan dengan lancar dan akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menunjukkan jurusnya ke depan orang banyak, yah yang tadinya Naruto khawatir, sekarang bisa menunjukkan muka irinya ke Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, itu tidak adil seharusnya kau juga mengajariku jurus baru." Kakashi tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto dan melanjutkan menonton pertandingan.

"_Ada yang aneh disini." Insting ninjak mulai bergerak setelah melihat sekeliling yang terasa hawa aneh._

Lalu itu terjadi, monster dari Sunagakure mulai memperlihatkan bentuk aslinya dan pertempuran terjadi.

"Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana nasib Sasuke yang mengejar Gaara itu?." Sakura cemas dan Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk membangunkan Shikamaru serta Naruto. Mereka bertiga langsung bergegas pergi setelah diterangkan kejadiannya.

Yang lebih gawat lagi, sekarang Hokage sedang disandera oleh Orochimaru, pengkhianat desa. Keadaan genting dan rusuh walaupun sekarang rakyat biasa telah dipindahkan. Tapi seperti biasa ninja Konoha tidak akan gentar hanya karena hal ini.

Kakashi serta para jonin lainnya bertempur dan tak lupa Naruto, Sasuke serta banyak orang lainnya. Pertarungan antar 2 negara mulai terjadi, walaupun tanpa persiapan Konoha tetap menguasai medan pertempuran walaupun tanpa pemimpin.

Konoha menang, memang Konoha sangatlah kuat. Monster Suna yaitu Shukaku telah dikalahkan tapi...seorang yang penting dari Konoha, simbo kekuatan dari Konoha telah terbaring dengan senyuman di hadapan seluaruh ninja Konoha. Hokage telah mati dengan jasanya terhadap Konoha.

Pada saat bersamaan datang 2 orang mencurigakan dari arah gerbang desa.

"Itachi, apa kau rindu dengan desamu dulu?." Patnernya yang berwajah layaknya ikan hiu itu menanyai seseorang yang telah diakui sebagai pengkhianat desa.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Hanya jawaban yang terucap dari mulut orang ini.

**Hallo, minna-san.**

**Sorry kalau lama updatenya, pokoknya banyak kegiatan minggu ini.**

**Mungkin chapter 4 nya akan lama juga...**

**Tapi tetap mohon reviewnya ya..!**

**Oh ya... _ kalau mau lebih banyak tahu saya lagi tingal buka:**

** . **

**thanks ya...**


End file.
